I DON'T LOVE YOU or do I?
by b loves harrypotter
Summary: Lily Evans DID not love James! Could something change her mind? rated T to be safe
1. Begging

**Chapter One ; Begging**

**It was a clear, bright day to go to hogsmead. Lily ( a red head , and a red temper to match it, with striking emerald eyes, and a bright personality) and her two best friends : Chantal (a blond, perky person with ice-blue eyes) and Elaine (the down-to earth sarcastic person with brown hair and eyes) went down to hogsmead. Even though these three young ladies had very different personalities, they , like the best of friends, were inseparable. Lily accidentally bumped into James.**

**Yes, the 'cool', 'hansom' heartthrob (or that's how every witch except Lily saw it). Sirius, James's best friend, was dating Chantal. Since their best friends were dating , Lily and James were seeing a lot of each other (more than Lily wanted; almost looking at him was too much for Lily's liking).**

"**HELLO EVANS!! You know, bumping into someone on purpose is another way of telling them **_**you**_** like **_**them"**_

"**It wasn't on purpose"**

"_**RIGHT"**_

"**I'm serious"**

"**No; I'm Sirius"**

"**Ha, ha very funny Black"**

**James and Elaine said something at the same time**

"**Evans,--"**

"**Lily--"**

"**Wanna get something to drink--"**

"**Want to get away from Potter"**

"**Yes," said Lily, referring to Elaine's answer.**

"**WHOO HOO EVANS SAID YES!! EVANS SAID YES!! EVANS SAID YES!!**

"**You, prat, Potter not to you to Elaine."**

**Ignoring Lily he chanted "EVANS SAID YES. EVANS SAID YES"**

**Alice and her friend Careena (were in the same year and house as Lily) stopped dead, their eyes opened wide at this new juicy gossip. **

"**NOO!! Really?? Congrats Lily!"**

**They started spreading this juicy gossip, and within 20 minutes; all of hogsmead seemed to know that two seventh years were 'dating'. As people passed, James unexpectedly kissed Lily; she tried to push him off, but realized she secretly like it. They snogged for about 5 minutes; resurfacing occasionally, and leaving their friends, staring, bewildered. People started to know that Lily and James were indeed going out. **


	2. McGonagall

**I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER  **

**Chapter 2: McGonagall**

**James and Lily, might be inseparable, but they still fought. Usually during their fights, they would scream, break-up, and in about 2 seconds get back together. A week later after they became boyfriend and girlfriend…….**

"**OY EVANS, YOU LOOK NICE, FOR ME I SUPPOSE"**

"**POTTER I LOOK NICE BECAUSE I **_**WAS**_** FEELING OPTIMISTIC TODAY"**

"**OH…"**

"**OK, BYE THEN **_**HONEY" **_

"**WANNA GO TO THE POOL PARTY IN THE PREFECTS BATHROOM ON SATURDAY?"**

"**I DON'T WANT TO GO ANYWHERE WITH YOU"**

"**THAT HURTS"**

"**STOP SMURKING AT ME!! I AM GOING TO MY DORMITORY!!"**

**Lily stomped all the way to her dormitory, when she heard her name being called, by no other by the notorious Potter. He was giving her a cheeky grin, and in about 3 seconds she was in his arms. This was a fighting record; they didn't make up for more than 2 minutes. Usually they are inseparable for about 1 minute.**

**They were sitting in a chair, unable to tell whose hands were whose. The rest of the Marauders saw them, Sirius wolf-whistled. This was unnoticed by either of them. Then McGonagall**

**bursted in the room, having had a important message for prefects, when she spotted them.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Cliffhanger!! Sorry chapter was short!! I love everyone who reviews!!**


	3. The Potion

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter L**

**Chapter 3 : The Potion**

**McGonagall froze in shock: Lily Evans, yes the prefect, the best in every class, was there with the prankster Potter, who even the staff knew she loathed. The professor cleared her throat loudly.**

**"Er--Miss Evans?"**

**Lily whipped around, her face as dark as her hair, and her eyes wide in shock. She swallowed hard.**

**McGonagall continued speaking in a rather embarrassed manner.**

**"Er- Miss Evans, there will be a prefects meeting tonight at 8 in my office."**

**And with that she walked through the portrait hole, and left.**

**Then Lily, was falling, and awoke on an extremely warm bed, hearing voices apparently very near to her.**

**"I can't believe Lily Evans fainted. All I remember was walking to the common room, and then I saw her and Potter, wrapped so tightly around each other it was hard to tell who hands were whose. And supposedly she fainted right after that. Pompey says these are symptoms of a love potion."**

**"You think that Potter slipped her a love potion?"**

**"I don't know Horace, maybe one of his friends thought it would be funny because Potter has taken fancy to her for a very long time now."**

**"I agree with your theories , Minerva, but thank god you walked in on her, and she fainted out of embarrassment. Otherwise she might have done something serious."**

**Lily's heart was beating fast. So someone slipped something in her drink?? As she thought this , her heart pounded faster and faster, but then Pompey measure her pulse…**

**"Minerva, her heart is pounding,"**

**"Thank you Pompey."**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: There's an unexpected twist!!**


	4. Author's note

**I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER ****L **

**Chapter 3: McGonagall **

**James and Lily, might be inseparable, but they still fought. Usually during their fights, they would scream, break-up, and in about 2 seconds get back together. A week later after they became boyfriend and girlfriend…….**

"**OY EVANS, YOU LOOK NICE, FOR ME I SUPPOSE"**

"**POTTER I LOOK NICE BECAUSE I **_**WAS**_** FEELING OPTIMISTIC TODAY"**

"**OH…"**

"**OK, BYE THEN **_**HONEY" **_

"**WANNA GO TO THE POOL PARTY IN THE PREFECTS BATHROOM ON SATURDAY?"**

"**I DON'T WANT TO GO ANYWHERE WITH YOU"**

"**THAT HURTS"**

"**STOP SMURKING AT ME!! I AM GOING TO MY DORMITORY!!"**

**Lily stomped all the way to her dormitory, when she heard her name being called, by no other by the notorious Potter. He was giving her a cheeky grin, and in about 3 seconds she was in his arms. This was a fighting record; they didn't make up for more than 2 minutes. Usually they are inseparable for about 1 minute.**

**They were sitting in a chair, unable to tell whose hands were whose. The rest of the Marauders saw them, Sirius wolf-whistled. This was unnoticed by either of them. Then McGonagall**

**bursted in the room, having had a important message for prefects, when she spotted them.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Cliffhanger!! Sorry chapter was short!! I love everyone who reviews!!**


End file.
